Hell of Day
by RaceTheWind10
Summary: Calleigh/Natalia In response to a LJ challenge "Turbolift/Elevator malfunction" FEMSLASH. Natalia is having a crappy day, and on top it, the elevator in the MD crime lab is mis-behaving


**Title: Hell of a day**

**Pairing: Calleigh/Natalia CSI:Miami **

**Rating: R (bit o smut but not too heavy)**

**Summary: The elevator in the Miami crime lab is misbehaving (honestly, not much plot in this one) it was written for an LJ challenge titled "tubolift/elevator malfunction"**

**Spoilers: none, zip, nada **

**A/N: I have no idea how many floors the MDPD crime lab actually is, so just go with it people. **

* * *

Natalia Boa Vista was having a shitty day. It was hurricane season in the southeastern United States, and while last night's storm hadn't been one of the deadly and destructive maelstroms that plagued the Gulf every year, it _had_ knocked out power to entire sections of Miami, including the DNA tech's house. So, on top of not having her alarm go off (and of course this was the one time she'd forgotten to set the back up alarm on her cell phone) and not getting much sleep due to the wind anyway, she'd had to move downed tree limbs just to get out of her driveway.

By the time she dealt with worse than usual Miami traffic and unreliable traffic signals she was seriously late getting to the lab, and seriously grumpy.

If there ever was such a thing as a 'quiet season' at the MDPD crime lab, well, it wasn't now. There was more activity than usual as people came and went, trying to keep the lines of communication open while still dealing with power outages and damage.

Just about to breathe a sigh of relief in anticipation of stepping inside the air conditioned haven of the lab, Natalia was brought up short as she realized two things in short order: it wasn't air conditioned, and everyone else looked about as happy as she felt.

_Christ this is going to be a long day, _she thought and nearly growled. Her only relief was that the storm had been comparatively minor: no fatalities that weren't from accidents.

The lights were still on in the building though, and she could see people working in labs, so Natalia headed for the elevator. The brunette was so lost in her musing she didn't even notice she had been followed in until she turned around to push the button.

"Calleigh!" she jumped. "God you surprised me."

The blonde ballistic's expert gave her a mild look and raised one eyebrow as the elevator doors closed.

"Is everything allright?"

"Yeah," the brunette sighed, rolling her neck to try and loosen muscles already gone tight. "Its just been a lousy morning."

Calleigh smiled ruefully.

"Well, at least its nearly over," Calleigh said, though her voice was tired too, and Natalia could see the lines of tension in the smaller woman's shoulders.

"True, I guess things can't get much worse," she tried. As soon as the words were out of her mouth though, Natalia realized her mistake.

For a second, she just looked at Calleigh and the blonde stared back at her, both women frozen and not daring to move. Just as Natalia started to relax and blink…

There was a grinding noise, the lights flickered out and the elevator lurched to a stop.

"Shit!"

"Damnit!"

The low orange emergency lighting flickered on, bathing the two women in a surreal light and revealing two identically comic expression: Natalia's aggravated, Calleigh's knowing.

"This is what I get for opening my damn mouth," the DNA tech muttered, burying her face in her hands.

"hmmm," came the low reply, causing Natalia to look at up at her colleague. Her breath caught at the considering, almost predatory expression in the blonde's eyes.

"Calleigh?" she asked, as her heart started to pound, sounding very, very loud in the tiny enclosed space.

_Is she coming on to me? At work? I though we agreed…_

"I missed you last night," came the soft reply, sheathed in silky southern charm, and edged with desire.

The space between the two women was suddenly charged and loaded with heat, and one of the last coherent thoughts that passed through Natalia's brain bore some resemblance to; _Not such a bad day after all._

Calleigh's mouth was hot and soft, and Natalia parted her lips to receive an exploring tongue. A slim, compact body pushed the brunette against the wall of the elevator as the smaller woman thrust her leg between Natalia's thighs.

The taller woman groaned at the friction it created and was unable to help the jerk her hips made in response. Calleigh's touch was like electricity and her body's response to it was powerful and primal.

Natalia was mindless; her only thought the need to have her hands on her lover's skin. With a low growl, she yanked the blonde's shirt from her trousers and began kissing her way down her neck, nibbling across an exposed collar bone. Calleigh's hands were everywhere, sliding over heated, cotton covered skin and cupping Natalia's breasts, teasing her nipples into hardness even through her shirt and bra.

_Ding! Whrrrr_. With a rumble and a growl, the lights flickered on and the elevator started moving.

The two lovers jumped apart, gasping and laughing, hastily tucking in clothing.

Just as Nat tugged her shirt straight, the tell tale lurch of the car signaled impeding doom and the doors slid open to reveal Dr. Alexx Woods, the lab's M.E. and their good friend.

There was a long second of silence and then, in a move that left Natalia totally stunned, Calleigh smiled brightly and spoke; "Hi Alexx, would you hang on one moment please," before reaching over and slapping the 'door closed' button.

Looking over, the brunette had just enough time to register the wicked look in Calleigh's jewel toned eyes before the blonde grabbed her and delivered a blistering kiss.

"I'll see you tonight, Ms. Boa Vista," she nearly purred, the southern accent thick and alluring.

And with that, the smaller woman straightened, the doors slid open again and Calleigh strode on past Alexx and down the hall, apparently not even trying to keep the grin off her face.

Left in the elevator, Natalia could only shake her head and try desperately to think of something to say to Alexx. In the end, the striking coroner took pity on her.

Stepping into the car, the striking coroner just shook her head, a knowing look on her face. Just as the doors were about to open onto Natalia's floor, the M.E. leaned over and whispered sotto voce, "honey, that shade of lipstick is lovely, but it really, really doesn't match your blouse."

Natalia sputtered and wiped it away, glancing at Alexx out of the corner of her eye. She and Calleigh had been keeping their fledgling relationship quiet and she was pretty damn sure that they had just outted themselves to Alexx. It was more than a little nerve wracking.

The M.E. clearly understood the look though, and her returning smile was understanding.

"Baby, I'm not gonna tell anyone, you know that. Though if you keep this up, you're not gonna have to worry about me telling! I'm just happy for the both of you. You both deserve someone special."

A wave of giddy relief swept over the DNA tech and she turned as she stepped out to face her friend.

"Alexx, I…" _What do you say to someone who just found out about the biggest secret of your life?_

"Uh huh, I know sweetheart, now go get to work."

The doors closed and Natalia turned back toward her lab, a bounce in her step and a grin tugging at her lips.

_Nope, not such a bad day after all! _

Fin


End file.
